1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a junction block for use with electric circuits in automobiles and in particular to an improvement on such junction block whereby it is made possible to prevent occurrence of leakage currents or short circuits at the inner junction through connectors with associated circuitry (wire harnesses).
2. Description of the Prior Art
With an ordinary junction block, it has commonly been designated that for securing mating connectors in their fixed connected positions within a connector housing of a junction block, the connector housing be provided with lock means composed of a lock chamber and a retainer pawl. When fabricating a lower casing and housing of such design by plastic moulding, the housing will necessarily be formed with an opening in its bottom wall through which the core is to be removed for withdrawal of the finished moulding from the pattern.
In the event, therefore, water should once soak or filter, from outside, into the casing through a lock portion of the upper and lower casings, for example, it flows, through the bus bar distribution board and through that opening, onto the bottom wall of the housing. The water then travels spreading along the bottom wall of the housing until it moistens the tabs and female terminals in the connector. This may cause leakage currents or short circuits to occur between the adjoining bus bars or female terminals in the casing. This objectionable problem arises frequently since the junction block usually is disposed within the engine room of the automobile where during the car washing, water under pressure tends to get in there may occur, within the junction block, dew condensation due to significant temperature differences between high and low.
Furthermore, with a junction block accomodating a number of connectors, it is usual in design that the connector housing may have some tab holes unused or left open without corresponding tabs being inserted therethrough. In that case, the same problem as described above may arise since external water may enter the connector housing through this unused hole and cause leakage currents or short circuits between the connector elements.